


Kelon

by Kuroooooo6



Category: Foxtrot Six
Genre: Alternate Universe - Original, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroooooo6/pseuds/Kuroooooo6
Summary: Kelonan? Kapan terakhir mereka mesra di ranjang? Akhir-akhir ini Tino sibuk mengingat agendanya esok hari dan beberapa evaluasi yang harus ditanam di otaknya, hampir tidak ada waktu untuk Bara.





	Kelon

"Gimana? Kantor baik-baik aja?" Bara menyambut Tino yang memasuki ruang tamu apartemen mereka dengan wajah lelah. Ditambah Bara yang lebih tertarik menanyakan kabar kantor ketimbang Tino, membuat bibir manyun di wajah lelah itu semakin dimajukan.

"Oh? Tanyanya kantor, ya?"

Bara tertawa mendengar itu, kemudian menggandeng tangan Tino menuju ruang makan. "Kalau kantor baik-baik aja, kamu juga iya. Gak ada yang kamu khawatirin di dunia ini selain kantor, kan?"

Tino membalasnya dengan sebuah dengusan. 

"Aku masak udang tepung sama tumis brokoli. Like you said, life healthly." Dua piring kosong, satu piring tersaji udang tepung yang menggunung, serta satu piring lagi ada tumis brokoli dengan warna hijau yang masih segar.

Berat mengakui. Kemampuan memasak Bara berkembang sangat pesat. Dulu, ketika mereka sering tugas bareng sebagai marinir, Bara jarang masak dan lebih banyak tidur. Alhasil dirinya dan Oggsi yang sering meladeni squad untuk urusan perut.

"Enak?" 

Jujur, Tino capek. Tapi melihat bagaimana Bara menunggu jawabannya, Tino paksakan wajahnya untuk membentuk sebuah senyuman. "Enak."

Bara sendiri tahu kekasihnya perlu waktu istirahat, sudah tidak mood untuk diajak cerita ini itu karena tersenyum saja Bara bisa melihat gurat lelah yang jelas.

"Aku nonton Tv, ya. Kalau udah selesai mandi. Nanti kita kelonan."

Tino menghadiahi cubitan keras di lengan Bara sampai membuat pria itu mengaduh sebelum meninggalkan ruang makan.

Haah, akhirnya.

Tino bisa menikmati makanannya dengan tenang.

Setelah penggulingan presiden dari Piranas, dirinya terbang ke kota besar lain di Indonesia. Tidak berpamitan pada Bara, tapi dia meninggalkan alamat apartemennya pada Bara. Dia percaya pada Bara, siapa tahu sesuatu terjadi dan Bara membutuhkannya.

Sama. Dulu setelah mereka berhenti jadi marinir pun Tino memberitahu di mana dia tinggal pada Bara.

Kemudian, suatu pagi pintunya diketuk oleh seseorang. Bara datang dengan luka yang hampir sembuh, memilih tinggal bersama Tino, menjadi kekasihnya, dan sekarang adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling peduli pada Tino.

Bara bekerja sebagai tukang angkut barang sebagai kesehariannya dan pegulat di salah satu club pada malam hari jika diminta. Bara adalah Bara, tidak bisa jauh dari baku-hantam.

Tino menyelesaikan makanannya. Badannya terasa lengket dan dia tidak sabar untuk merasakan kucuran air hangat di kamar mandi. Mandi hangat menjadi favoritnya sejak Bara datang. Dulu dia tidak punya waktu untuk menyiapkan air hangat dan baginya menikmati mandi hanya buang-buang waktu.

Sekarang, itu semua sudah jadi bagian dari agendanya. Dan ternyata saran dari Bara untuk menikmati mandi sangat ampuh sebagai obat lelahnya pulang dari kantor.

Kantor Tino sendiri baik-baik saja, tidak ada masalah besar yang membahayakan posisi kantor. Hanya saja, sibuknya rapat dan kunjungan membuat Tino kadang lupa makan. Tubuhnya yang rajin olahraga pun akan tumbang jika pola makannya amburadul. Tino makan makanan yang bergizi itu bisa dihitung, paling hanya makan pagi dan malam ketika di rumah. Beruntung Bara tinggal bersamanya. Siangnya Tino sering melewatkan jam makan malam dan mengganjal rasa lapar di perutnya hanya dengan snack, tidak peduli itu bergizi atau tidak.

Makanya Tino rawan sakit dan Bara jadi makin sering ngomel jika kondisi tubuh Tino sudah memunculkan tanda-tanda drop.

Tino menghela napas. Bara selalu mengkhawatirkannya.

Gak ada yang kamu khawatirin di dunia ini selain kantor, kan?

Tino keluar dari kamar mandi. Pertanyaan itu seperti tamparan baginya. Terlalu sibuk, membuat Bara hanya mendapatkan dirinya yang sudah kelelahan dan mungkin terlihat tidak memperhatikan pria itu. 

Nanti kita kelonan.

Tino menutup mulutnya. Kelonan? Kapan terakhir mereka mesra di ranjang? Akhir-akhir ini Tino sibuk mengingat agendanya esok hari dan beberapa evaluasi yang harus tertanam di otaknya, hampir tidak ada waktu untuk Bara.

Dan Bara, pria itu yang membuat Tino kuat menghadapi segala aktivitasnya. Mulai dari makanan, hingga segala perlakuan memanjakan yang membuat Tino rileks ketika di rumah.

Tino segera berpakaian, kemudian menuju ruang tengah untuk menemukan Bara tengah tertidur di sofa dengan Tv masih menyala. 

Yang lelah di sini tidak hanya Tino, Bara juga punya tanggung jawab di toko bawah. 

Tino mengambil selimut dari kamar, kemudian diam-diam menyamankan diri bersandar pada bahu Bara lengkap dengan selimut yang kini menghangatkan mereka berdua.

Bara, tentu saja, merasakan ada orang lain yang kini menggunakan bahunya sebagai bantal tidur. Dia tahu siapa itu kalau bukan kekasihnya sendiri.

"Kita pindah kamar, yuk? Nanti badanmu sakit-"

"Sssh." Tino tidak menerima protes. "Yang minta kelonan tadi siapa?"

"Ya, tapi nanti badanmu bisa sakit gara-gara salah posisi tidur-"

Tino menutup mulut Bara dengan telunjuknya. "Diem. Mumpung aku lagi mood."

Bara mengangkat bahu. Kemudian mengusap lembut rambut Tino sebelum kembali memejamkan mata melanjutkan kelananya di negeri mimpi.

"Aku sayang kamu, Ra." 

Sayang sekali, Bara belum cukup lelap untuk tidak mendengar bisikan itu.

 


End file.
